User talk:DLR Nexus
Welcome The following is an automated message from User:Wikia on the behalf of our administrators. Hello there, and welcome to , the Wiki for all things on the Mega Man Comic Book Series from Archie Comics! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Bomber Comics Wiki:Administrators page. Now, before you go on with the edits, here's some information so you can familiarize yourself with this wiki. *Please take a moment to review our Policy here at Blue Bomber Comics Wiki along with our Manual of Style and Chat Policy. *We ask that you don't post any user images here, including at Main Space. *Remember, do NOT post any spoilers until the day after the "Street Release" Date (the day when a Comic Book Issue is released at Comic Book Stores). Also, be careful not to post any unconfirmed leaks or rumors. (Additional information about this can be found at our Policy page) *If there's something you may need help on, feel free to ask on of our Administrators. Our community here at Blue Bomber Comics Wiki along with our staff is happy to help and we look forward to your contributions here at this wiki! - NOS Sterling (talk) 16:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey NJ. It's been a while. I've looked around recently and I thought that, this wiki should be closed down. If you no longer are interested working here, I will ask Wikia to delete this wiki. Sorry for leaving you here alone. I've... I've been a jerk to you before you went to college, and I wanted to check up on you. Hope college is going well for you, pal. :) BlueSpeeder (talk) 01:51, April 9, 2016 (UTC) : Blue! I didn't knew you come in here. Don't delete it yet. I'm still considering giving a chance to keep running with someone... I don't want it gone for good and start over from scratch. I'm doing fine with college though I've just... Well, I've been very busy and I don't know if I'll be able to return. For now, I have to focus on a lot of assignments but yeah. : Oh and By the way, don't call me NJ anymore. Call me Nexus, I'll tell you why when I DM you on Twitter (look for the BBCW News username, in case). I'm starting something new but I'm hoping to get things set up. I have a lot of thoughts If I should give it away or not, Its been a hard time to think. Of course, College is never easy and it requires me a lot of time. I have finals exams in four weeks and I need plenty of time to get ready to finish up the Spring Semester. But you'll have to understand, someone is going to have to keep this place up and running, now that the Comics are now over or under a hiatus or something. I'll have to think about whether or not I'll continue editing or not, but its not easy. For now, you'll have to keep this place up until the semester ends, maybe by May 13 though I wanna relax and try to find a summer job in the mean while. Maybe I could spend a few days working on the Wiki and maintaining it. It may not be easy but we'll get things done. : Anyway, I'll have to some stuff to work on so I'll see you later. - DLR Nexus 3:35 AM, April 9, 2016 (UTC)